


With Me

by reader_not_a_writer



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lio Fotia, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Break Up, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Regret, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/reader_not_a_writer
Summary: Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia aren't perfect and they both thought they could grow to be perfect. The pressure of the public crashes in on them, and Galo is left with the memoryOrGalo jacks off to the memory of his ex-boyfriend
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dt/ ariesbutworse on twitter. Art by her too go check her out!

"You're such a dumbass"

Lio laughed, his small hand squeezing Galo's jaw as he bent down into another kiss. Blue eyes looked up at him with a dopey expression, while the smaller man bent down to kiss the head in his lap. "I'm your dumbass, remember that. You're the idiot who asked a firefighter to light a fire" Galo pouted and Lio smiled. "It was worth it wasn't it?"

The pair had met after a tragedy that managed to save the world and spare the lives of people like Lio, who just wanted to lead normal, domestic lives. Remnants of their enemy phase still resonated between them but it was all under a softer light. It could only be described as domestic bickering.

Galo pulled away from his lap and pulled Lio down by his thighs. He was soft there, it almost felt surreal as if he was holding a cloud. Lio gave him an unimpressed look, "Really? Now?". Galo looked up at the time, and smiled, "We have an hour and I'll make sure you can walk". The huff that escaped Lio's lips was interrupted by strangely soft lips teasing his. They were soft for how much the man talked, and strong for that matter as he tried to pull as Lio's elastic cheeks with them. "You're unbelievably, not happening". Galo responded with yet another exaggerated pout. "Don't even thi- FUCK Galo I swear to go-" Lio moaned softly. "Please?" Galo frowned, looking at him and licking his lips from where he was playing. Lio rolled his eyes and grabbed his hair, shoving him back between his legs.

Galo huffed heavily, whining as he bent forward.

Lio kept gasping as his moans were cut off. "Galo! Oh jeez galo-". Galo smiled to himself, rolling his head to the side to kiss at Lio's jaw. That warmth was so familiar. The heat that radiated from his once enemy was something he could never let up. "Oh Jesus- fuck-" Lio was l o u d as he opened his legs trying to pull the other closer.. deeper. Galo could only huff and whine when he heard them but he did everything in his power to record each sound he made. Whether that be a laugh, moan or even an angry shout. They were all better than nothing. "Mmm my baby..." Galo cooed softly in his ear, leaving kisses by his temple. Lio wanted to scowl, play hard to get but when Galo caught his eye he could only shake and whine. "I- don't- fuuckk.."

"F-fuck Lio.." Galo sighed, moving his hand faster. Those sounds alone, he could never get enough.

"Oh.. galo I'm gonn- AH-" Lio began bouncing in earnest. He swiftly wrapped his leg around galo's hip and knee, effectively tripping galo to fall beneath him. "Mm.. Lio-" Galo looked up and stared wide eyed at the man aggressively bouncing on his cock. Lio came loudly and shot over Galo's abs. Galo hadn't finished but that didn't matter. He couldn't help but pull Lio close, rolling them over and pulling out to squeeze him tight and kiss his flushed cheeks. "Hey- Galo.." Lio tapped his shoulder. Galo pulled away, wondering if he hurt him when Lio grabbed his length and stroked it gently. "I- fuck.. I love you..." Galo moaned, as he pet Lio's hair. He sucked hard on the tip and whined, cheeks flushed. The scene was filthy but it drove him mad. Everything the two shared in private had been a sharp contrast to their public personas. He couldn't take it, the sight pulled at so many strings in his heart. "Ah- AH LIO" he came in ropes both in his mouth and on his face. Lio glared at him. "Warn a guy you idiot!". Galo laid there panting, attempting to smile through all of it. "shhh.. c'mere" and pulled Lio into a kiss. Their size difference made it easy for Galo to absolutely envelope the lime haired evolved twink in his arms and shower his with affection he didn't know he needed.

"Mmn.. ahh" He whined, feeling the subtle burn. His face slowly crumpling in pleasure.

"Do you ever listen?? I said that you're so loud and annoying that you market us like a fancy new fad" Lio snapped. Fists clenched and chest tight, galo looms over the green haired male. "I don't try to, what part of that do you not understand?" The words almost cut off by the swelling knot in his throat and the tears welling in his eyes. "I just want to give you the most normal life I can give I didn't mean to publicize us-". Lio cut him off, "Listen. I'm sick and I am done with how much of a horse show you've made this". Lio gestured between the two of them frantically. "Nothing you gave me was normal. If my life was normal you wouldn't have EVER been a part of it" Lio snapped. Galo stared at him silently, he hesitantly replied in a soft tone

"Do you really believe that?"

Regret flashed in Lio's eyes. Something about the way he stepped forward made Galo think that he wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Lio looked away from him and did all he could to muster any last anger he had before any sadness showed.  
"Figure it out, Thymos" Lio mumbled as he shut the door in galo's face, nearly hitting his nose.

"No" he mumbled

Galo felt his heart drop. Where did this all go wrong. It couldn't have. They were balanced, they were so so so in love. The pictures pasted awkwardly on the wall were proof. How Lio became part of burning rescue, how Galo showed his life's little gems one by one. All he wanted was for Lio to lead a normal life. Nothing would ever be normal enough for him anymore would it. Not after he tried so hard, too hard maybe. He didn't know who did what. He didn't need to know. His head was spinning, this had to be some dream. He still had hope that all of this was just-

His hand moved faster, clenched harder "Mm.. oh God.. I love you so much- Lio Lio li-"

(ariesbutworse on Twitter)

Galo came with a shout, or more so a whimper, or even a cry. He was alone. His alarm clock was the only light that illuminated the small room. The room was devoid of the scent of roses. Something is his chest twisted with realization and almost without thinking he reached for his phone that was left discarded on the bed. The lock screen wallpaper was still a photo of Lio trying ice cream for the first time, having it not melt immediately. He opened his phone and groggily opened messages, feeling a familiar anxiety in his throat as he tapped on Lio's message.

He typed

"The bed's so cold when you're not here with me"

Sent: Just Now

Lio 💚💕 is typing

Seen: Just Now

Galo waited anxiously, feeling his heart fall deeper and deeper into his chest. He reloaded

Seen: 4 minutes ago.

And again

Seen: 12 minutes ago

(ariesbutworse on Twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> They say not to do this but this is my first fic. Please leave as much critic as you can I want to be able to grow and produce better content. Thank you for reading!


End file.
